EUball
STANS Separatist commies! I'd rather quit to rejoin Mother Russia again (sometimes) Chinaball ��PIIGS (No Monies for you now pay debts) Another bully Russian Puppets! Hezbollahball Illegal immigrants Terrorists Euro thieves Brazilball Iranball Needs to learn about diversity Money stealer F*ck Off Right Wing Nazi |likes = Liberalism, Socialism, Paperwork, philosophy, the Liberal Arts (courtesy of Mama), Papa's super science (as CERNball), multiculturalism, Eurovision, Barack Obama, Hillary Clinton, Muslims, Emmanuel Macron |hates = Homophobic Untermensch, cancerous parasite who does not pay debts, People leaving me, far-right populism, brexit, Donald Trump (he removes , terrorists and MAGA), Rodrigo Duterte , next time don't say bad things about us, Obama or UN. Plox don't do it again, okay?), all Eurosceptic parties, Marine Le Pen (I wonder why...), Google, stop coming in attacking! |founded = 1993 |predecessor = EECball |intospace = Of course! |bork = Euro euro|status = Just accepted a trade agreement with Canada (CETA). Waiting for brexit or brefly. Removed roaming cost for its citizens. Refusing to comment on violence in Catalonia|food = Everything (especially European Countryballs, bankruptcy, and Polandball workers)|onlypredecessor = EECball|predicon = EU|nativename = Europäische Union Union Européenne |onlysuccessor = }} EUball (aka European Unionball or Europeball) is a politico-economic supranational unionball containing 28 members. His main goal was to make an end to the millennia's of bloody wars in Europe. He strongly believes in a peaceful society and because of this, he almost never fights. Note that EUball uses military with a defensive purpose in South East Europe, to guard the African boarding sea and help refugees and that all the armies of his members together are the second largest military in the world. His main goal is achieved, but now he also aims to secure a free movement of people, goods, services and capital between its members. He is sometimes even described as a superpower. He is the inspiration of other supranational unionballs such as ASEANball, African Unionball and Eurasian Unionball. Recently, EUball is going though a series of hard tests, like the refugee crisis, the leaving of UKball, the debt-crisis in some Eurozone members, and the military intervention of Russiaball in Ukraine. EUball is a member of G20 (or Group of Twenty) a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus... himself. Personality His character is very idealistic. Most of his proceedings are meant good, however, they mostly don’t pack out very well. He tries to help refugees from the Middle East and Africa, being good for the environment, and give economic support to poor countries. When he fails in one of these things, other countries see him as a failed creation. But beside this nice and lovely EUball, he also has a dark side: Because he is seen by many as the reincarnation of Reichtangle, he is believed to be obsessed with Anschluss. When in Anschluss mode (aka federalized), he turns into a tall, slender rectangle with small white dots for eyes like Reichtangle and at this point he is either called the Fourth Reich or the Merkelreich (named after Angela Merkel former technocratic scientist and current Chancellor of Germany who is often considered to be the de facto leader of the Eurozone, to the point that it spawned a memetic map known as Merkelreich). When this happens, he doesn’t even need a military to scare the other countries. History 'Post-War Era (1945-1970)' After World War II, European integration was seen as an antidote to the extreme nationalism which had devastated the continent. 1952 saw the creation of the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSCball), which was declared to be a first step in the federation of Europe. In 1957, Belgiumball, Franceball, Italyball, Luxembourgball, Netherlandsball and West Germanyball signed the Treaty of Rome, which created the European Economic Community ( EECball) and established a customs union. They also signed another pact creating the European Atomic Energy Community (Euratomball) for co-operation in developing nuclear energy. EECball and Euratomball were created separately from ECSCball, although they shared the same courts and the Common Assembly. In 1965 an agreement was reached and on 1 July 1967 the Merger Treaty created a single set of institutions for the three communities, which were collectively referred to as the European Communities. 'Expansion (1970-1993)' In 1973, the Communities enlarged to include Denmarkball (including Greenlandball, which later left the Community in 1985, following a dispute over fishing rights), Irelandball, and UKball. Norwayball had negotiated to join at the same time, but he rejected membership in a referendum. In 1979, the first direct elections to the European Parliament were held. Greeceball joined in 1981, Portugalball and Spainball following in 1986. In 1985, the Schengen Agreement paved the way for the creation of open borders without passport controls between most member states and some non-member states. In 1986, the European flag began to be used by the Community and the Single European Act was signed. In 1990, after the fall of Soviet Unionball, former East Germanyball became part of the Community as part of a reunified Germany. With further enlargement planned to include the former communist states, as well as Cyprusball and Maltaball, the Copenhagen criteria for candidate members to join the EU were agreed upon in June 1993. 'The beginning of the European Union (1993-present)' European Unionball was formally established when the Maastricht Treaty came into force on 1 November 1993. In 1995, Austriaball, Finlandball, and Swedenball joined EU. In 2002, euro banknotes and coins replaced national currencies in 12 of the member states. Since then, the eurozone has increased to encompass 19 countries. In 2004, EUball saw its biggest enlargement to date when Cyprusball, Czechball, Estoniaball, Hungaryball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, Maltaball, Polandball, Slovakiaball and Sloveniaball joined EUball. In 2007, Romaniaball and Bulgariaball became EU members. The same year, Sloveniaball adopted the euro, followed in 2008 by Cyprusball and Maltaball, by Slovakiaball in 2009, by Estoniaball in 2011, by Latviaball in 2014 and by Lithuaniaball in 2015. On 1 December 2009, the Lisbon Treaty entered into force and reformed many aspects of EUball. In 2012, EUball received the Nobel Peace Prize for having "contributed to the advancement of peace and reconciliation, democracy, and human rights in Europe." In 2013, Croatiaball became the 28th EU member. From the beginning of the 2010s, the European Union is going through a series of tests, including a debt crisis in some Eurozone countries, increasing migration from Middle Eastern countries, Russian military intervention in Ukraineball and the UKball's withdrawal from the EU. Due to Terrorist attacks in the Netherlands and France, the EU is stalithily dying from the lost of too many members. However with UK trying to remain he may have a chance. Members * Austriaball (joined in 1995) - mon personal doctor anschluss who ich sometimes bring a volunteer slave debt member test subject for his experiments. Also he's my uncle. * Belgiumball (founder state, joined in 1958) - Mein glorious Capital who thinks he ist relevant now. In fact, je choose him as kapital because of his irrelevance! Honhonhon. * Bulgariaball (joined in 2007) - Who? I never heard of this guy. Is he a member of the euros? Hello Bulgaria, mon remote little eastern friend! * Croatiaball (joined in 2013) - Welcome to the family of the Euros, newbie, accept refugees and pay debt * Cyprusball (joined in 2004) - You and I against kebab! Pay denbt. I actually don’t care about you. * Czechiaball (joined in 2004) - You are the border between west and east Europe, between north and south Europe. We are glad to havingz you in our union. Lebensraum. * Denmarkball (joined in 1973 - Socialism best ism, right? But now accept immigrants. * Estoniaball (joined in 2004) - You will be big and stronk if you join us, like you always wished. Borderzone between us and Russia. * Finlandball (joined in 1995) - Perekele, mon ami! Remove caviar plox * Franceball (founder state, joined in 1958) - Muthar * Germanyball (founder state, joined in 1958) - Vater * Greeceball (joined in 1981) - Thank you for helpings les refugees. Exterminate that cancer that is killing the euro! You are worst member of me! Stop stealing all my monies! I dont care if you leave me! * Hungaryball (joined in 2004) - Ich know you are part of the Balkan-route, but if you isolate yourself against the refugees, it won't be in your opportunity in the future. Think in long terms, mon friend! Je will unmember you if you don’t accept immigrants, selfish goulash! * Irelandball Puppet (joined in 1973) - I will treat you better than UKball. Always good to have some influence on the British islands. You get potato but need to share with Latvia. Scotlandball will join. Now make Apple pay their tax. Also please continue to give UKball's citizens in Norn Ironball's clay. * Italyball (founder state, joined in 1958) - Thank you for helping the refugees. Its that you are a founder member, otherwise yuo would be in the same situation as Greece * Latviaball (joined in 2004) I will give you potatoes. I will even give you potatoe-subsidy! More borderzone against bully. * Lithuaniaball (joined in 2004) - No no no! Don’t do it! You still have something to live for! Join me and together we can create a world in peace! Even more borderzone lebensraum. * Luxembourgball (founder state, joined in 1958) - Oh poor Luxembourg. You feel small? Together we kan do great things. Mon little money piggy. * Maltaball (joined in 2004) - Here, take euromoneys. Forever irrelevant HAHAHAHA! * Netherlandsball (founder state, joined in 1958) - Mein harbor and no I won't legalize weed in the whole continent. Get Partij voor de Vrijheid out of the way or i'll Anschluss you! * Polandball (joined in 2004) - You Facist Pig Accept immigrants or Anschluss. Danzig ist Deutsch! But you are a member of me so i like you. I Apologize for grandpa's actions. Also, don't shout out "kurwa" and clean toilet! * Portugalball (joined in 1986) - My favourite stinky slave member, he has some problems with his economy because i want all his money from him. Hahahahaha how stinky he is! that i must solve... * Romaniaball (joined in 2007) - You poor? I will help you. Influence over the Black Sea. And keep your gypsies with you! * Slovakiaball (joined in 2004) - Plox, help the refugees. Ich helped tu too when you were in need of help. Take those filthy immigrants or I will anschluss you again! * Sloveniaball (joined in 2004) - I should be honest, I have nothing to say about you. Just pay your debts and everything will be fine. Accept being part of the Balkan immigrant route! * Spainball) - (joined in 1986) - Plox Spain, raise your work time to 6 hours a day and one day you may be able to pay your debts. Work work wörk you sweinhund or I will accept Catalonia's independence! * Swedenball (joined in 1995) - Shining epitome of socialism but I will never forget the great nordic war. Haha, i called you a false viking! Fuck you anti-muslim fuck! Haha! * UKball - Wants to leave but hasn't yet (a referendum is not an official vote). * Switzerlandball - Please join me Disclaimer: EUball was concieved on 7 February 1992 and was born on 1 November 1993 the same day he became an acting leader and became the official leader of the EU when his brother died on 1 December 2009 Candidates * Turkeyball * Kosovoball * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball * Serbiaball * Macedoniaball * Montenegroball * Albaniaball * Icelandball Relations Friends * Reichtangle - Reincarnation ist real. * East Germanyball - Communist uncle, now he's dead. * SPQRball - Historical inspiration. Everyone says that with my artistically sophisticated Mama and technologically advanced Papa, I shall outshine this legendary figure soon. * Norwayball - Future colony of oil anschluss. Why won't you love me? We share common interests, and we are both for the promotion of peace and love.. so why? I will sell Swedenball clay if join? * Canadaball - Great liberal friend who is multicultural but stop cuddling those cute seals to death * USAball - He helps me with bully, but now has a manchild monkey president. REMOVE COFEVFE!! * African Unionball - He is like me (in one way), he is my African friend. Sometimes we talk stuff about being supranational unionballs. * OASball - My friend from the Americas. He is older than me. I learned many things with him. * ASEANball - My fan who lives in South East Asia. I'll train you to become just as wealthy, liberal and multicultural as me! He has a meaningful life, unlike mine. * Japanball - Axis reform buddy! His liberal anime is so kawaiidesumoe, and more importantly friends against Russiaball and his ally. He also contributes to reconstruct the Balkans, just as I contribute to maintain peace in Asia as a return. We can now into trade deal! * UNball - Fellow idealist who wishes a world in peace. Please sanction against big bully Russia! * Ukraineball - Mama and Papa promised me that this will be my present for my birthday. Hope to get to you before Russiaball does. * NATOball - Our military arm against caviar and russia! MUAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHH * Switzerlandball - If you don't let my dirty immigrants people into your country we will block you and since you're an island of us you won't be able to export your chocolate or import our gold! * Remaining Balkan Countries - Make peace, no war. Learn to forgive each other and I might accept you. Forget it! I don't need more issues like Greece * Morocooball- best African Friend, trades with moi and supports moi on a lot of things. In return ich let him keep his pet * }} Arab Maghreb Unionball - Cool, but very inactivehe sleeps very happy. * }} Mexicoball - we may help him against the Trump's tyranny. We have trade deal since 2000, will be looking to modernize it. TAKE THAT, DONALD! Neutral * Israelcube-Free Palestineball! Sorry for grandpa's actions, take some euromonies * HREball - A failed attempt to unite Europe under violence. * Turkeyball - Turkey can in EU, Turkey can in EU soon. Just keep some more refugees first. You'll never join EU. Yuo hav already angered mey members. * Chinaball - My biggest trading partner in Asia, who doesn't understand the principle of liberalism and freedom. * Indiaball - We have been bittersweet but Modi is the best! Unlike that stupid Trump. Will be a great slave ally and he is allies with stupid Vodka * Australiaball - Why can yuo into Eurovision? We're on the opposite sides of the world... * Hungaryball - Please don't be racist and allow the entrance of immigrants. JUST DO IT.Oh wait you dont have terrorists.I guess you are right but you have to TAKE IN A FEW!!!! Allow immigration or yuo will be expelled from EU. * Armeniaball - Am interested in his development, so I gib him some monies. But he's also in that commie club, so I have to keep my eye on him. Enemies / Frequent Opponents * UKball - VERRÄTER! TRAITOR! You were our closest friend, and we entrusted you to be our economic capital, and this is how you Repay Us?! FUCK YOU! If you said you wanted to leave and wallow in your cultural ignorance then GET OUT YOU UNENLIGHTENED RETARDED PIECES OF SCHEISSE!!! Please, stay with us. We need each other, we need you for a stable europe. Oh wait. Your trying to stay? Yes! Wot? Your prime minister trying to stop you? DANG IT! * Soviet Unionball - You know, I was made to compete with you, so I actually should thank you. But I will never forget what you did to Eastern Europe. * Russiaball- Gib Crimeaball back to Ukraineball, please? And stop calling me "Sissies Club" YOUR HOMOPHOBE BARBARIAN UNTERMENSCH! PREPARE FOR THE MOST BRUTAL ANSCHLUSS BY THE GLORIOUS EUROPEAN EMPIRE!!! * Eurasian Unionball - Russia's wannabe version of me but off course he'll never be like moi * Donald Trump - Major threat of Europe's Democracy. * Montenegroball - Euro thief!! Leave Eurozone or I might war yuo. * Kosovoball - Same that Montenegro. * Sentineleseball- this Xenophobic A$*hole hates people who come to his island, he should take refugees and improve diversity, pile of naive racists! * ISISball - I don't understand. Why do you kill innocent people? What the hell goes on in your mind? For gods' sake I helped build your mosques and protected your rights! * Belarusball - Why did you chose for Russia? * Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball AND Uzbekistanball - Why must you stans chose stupid Vodka * Boliviaball, Cubaball, Nicaraguaball and Venezuelaball - Worst Countries in the Americas, they side with Vodka and Dim Sum * North Koreaball, Myanmarball, Syriaball Sudanball, Burundiball, and Zimbabweball - More Vodka Puppets Theresa May - Stupid British prime minister. Give UKball brexit do over! Family * SPQRball - Great Grandfather (Mother's side) * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather (Mother's side) * Byzantineball - Great Uncle (Mother's side) * HREball - Great Great Grandfather (Father's side) * German Empireball - Great Grandfather (Father's side) * }} Nazi Germanyball - Grandfather (Father's side) * Germanyball - Father * Franceball - Mother * Austriaball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Spainball - Aunt * Netherlandsball - Uncle * Switzerlandball - Uncle * Canadaball - Half Brother * USAball - Cousin Gallery Artworks EU card.png In_Varietate_Concordia_polandballart.jpg EU_maintenance_session_polandballart_by_Hinadira.png Freude_schöner_Götterfunken_EUball_pollandballgifs.gif Inside_eu_reddit.png Euball-france-yhynerson1-2015-11-21.png 1525695 443439465790940 2125740256 n.jpg Fked up euball.png Comics F1oJpXb d.jpg For_the_sake_of_Ordnung.png Immigrant army.png Country-balls-parenting.png 'uQHPzvJ.png LiechtensteinisOverdue.png YourChild.png TYCRAOn.png UK cant into democracy.png Dun worry be happy.jpg 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" 'n7hvwOC.png Canadarm.png OD2DnP2.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1) How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2) Lithuania Can Into EU.png Dont Leave.jpg You hang up first.jpg 8HnJilg.png 'wT5dlRc.png Greek Democracy.jpg Y59naFX.png Turkey in EU.jpg 'cfbNduD.png 'vMHRztr.png Dl1QNfm.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png GJ3e4EU.png 'n7hvwOC.png 'yezxgdW.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 2LNilqv.png 'gYEiTgI.png DEYyRS6.png XyVOUIq.png United in Diversity.png Poland-Ukraine.png Buq6SnT.png Country-balls-they-see-me-rolling.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|EU visits Greenland to see if Denmark is being a good father to Greenland Banned Flags Eurovision.png 2. The Brexit.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png LmLRn5a.jpg USA_vs_Europe.png|Some differences between USA and Europe Who is Best.gif The New EU.png Gib Gib Gib Gib.png Secret Weapon.png Whos the Real One.png 19228377 1925809884307980 4818885935254994944 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png We the Same.jpg Europe Day.png Its Yours.jpg Largest Union.png Vowels Not Allowed.png Germany at Fair.jpg My History.png Kill Terrorists.png Can Into Eurozone.png No Help Gypsies.png Swiss Nurse.png Map Contest.png Scary Dream.png Not Even Euro.png Wait In Line.png See also *Facebook page *EU during his childhood *TerminEUtor es:Unión Europeaball fr:Union européenneballe pl:EUball ru:Европейский союз zh:欧盟球 Category:Continent Category:G20 Category:Organizations Category:Organization Category:Organizationballs Category:EU Category:Muslim lovers Category:War Lovers Category:Dictatorship Category:Germanyball Category:Franceball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Czechball Category:Croatiaball Category:Romaniaball Category:United Kingdomball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Greeceball Category:Hungaryball Category:Italyball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Denmarkball Category:Swedenball Category:Finlandball Category:Estoniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Potential Superpower Category:Great Powers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Esperanto Speaking Countryball Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Luxembourgish Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Wallisian Speaking Countryball Category:Euro € Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Maltese Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Euro Category:Maltaball Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Butchers Category:Ř Removers Category:Trump Removers